Ask autobot Mariana
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: My tfa oc Mariana Sumdac answers questions asked by the characters of TFA . I had deleted this fic because of threats of idiots. But now I'm not afraid of them.


Title: Ask autobot Mariana  
Universe: TFA  
Couple : Quote some couples from the fic "Mariana Series"  
Warnings: Oc cetric, AU, quote regarding mech femme and canon oc, may contain some spoilers.  
Rated: K  
Summary: My tfa oc Mariana Sumdac answers questions asked by the characters of TFA.  
Oc cetric.

Mariana P.O.V.  
"Hello, my name is Mariana Sumdac, but I present myself as autobot Mariana. I'm a femme and I'm 20 years old. 6 years ago, I finished my ninjabot basic training , but I have a long road ahead until become a great ninja.  
I am available to answer all questions. May ask. One question per person.  
Autobot Perceptor question: "Who are your creators and how was your production process, sexual or asexual?"  
Mariana: "My parents are the Autobot Prowl and former tecnorganic, now Autobot femme Sari Sumdac. I was generated by sexual way . Being that my father was in holoform and my mother was in her human form when it happened. Everyone knows that cybertronians without sparkmate hardly remove their protections against sparklings . But when a bot is in holoform, this protection is weaker. My father had to use human shields. But there was an accident, the protection was broken in a very small portion but enough to pass nanites and fertilization occurs. My mother had the process of pregnancy and birth as a human fully compatible. Hopefully I have answered your question. "  
Autobot Warpath: "How did your training CyberNinja?"  
Mariana: "Well, I started my training to four years old and finished at 14 as was expected. I was trained by my father and uncle Jazz. My mother trained me just because she's a inexperienced kunoichi . Currently, I have trained longer alone. But sometimes I join my parents to meditate. However, my training with my father must continue. Finally, I have to learn the processor on the matter and it takes at least 150 years. "  
Sentinel Magnus, the Autobot leader: "The young lady have some claim to train to be a member of the Elite Guard?"  
Mariana: "Magnus, sir, I have no such intention. I feel very comfortable in my modest job of Nijabot dojo's caretaker . And in the future I wish I could contribute more to the Ninja corps as a teacher."  
Autobot Hot Shot: "How is your job?"  
Mariana: "Well, I am a caretaker of the dojo ninjabot. Should I keep the place clean, organized, should guide visitors, record who enters and went out and prevent disorders. Weekdays, I work from 7:00 to 18: 00. Saturdays, I work from 7: 00 to 16:00 h. Sundays, usually the dojo is closed and I'm off. The dojo only opens Sunday when some of the masters ninjabots doing some public lecture. When this happens I'm off on Monday. So I have 30 days vacation once a year. The pay is not much, but it is is a tiresome task and it requires a lot of discipline, but I like it. "  
Autobot Rodimus Prime: "What are your fighting skills and weapons?"  
"Well, Prime, sir, I know the basics of fighting in cyber ninjustu. I got blades that out of my servos and pedes . I known to use shurikkens , but I prefer the blades. I also have a jetpack that lets me to fly. Other than that, I have nothing relevant to add. "  
Red Alert: "How do you occupy your time?"  
Mariana: "Well, Doctor, I work, study, read, listen to music, see tv shows and movies and cybertronians and earthlings, dance and dating."  
Autobot Arcee: "Honey, what are your flaws and qualities?"  
Mariana: Aunt Arcee, my flaws are unsociable behavior (but not always), hated with burning passion xenophobic people (Sentinel frowns at that time), I can also mortally hate people who abuse the weak people . I see how the qualities that I like studying, I enjoy the silence and more aloof than I am, I still try to be a sweet person."  
Autobot Optimus Prime: "You have friends?"  
Marian: "Uncle Prime, you know me. Know that I live more isolated, but I have friends, yes. My best friends are the Bee and Bulk. But you, Uncle Ratchet, Arcee Aunt and Uncle Jazz are my friends too . "  
Autobot Jazz: "I'm glad to know I'm your friend. Sweetspark, how do you feel about being so much like your father?  
Mariana: The pleasure is all mine, uncle. Well, it's strange for me to be a femme version of my father. Although I have some differences in color and equipment. But I do not choose to be born that way. But of course some people will want to make comparisons between us."  
Autobot Bumblebee: You're experienced in that sector? "  
Mariana is furious and threatens to throw a shurikken the Bee: "Bumblebee, your infamous, not in front of the public. Know you not. I am a proud maiden . And i am too young for that sort of thing. Especially because I was not educated deliver my frame and my spark before the bondmate ceremony. "  
Autobot Jetstorm: "So who is your family?"  
Mariana: My family it's me , my parents, my 5 years old sister Mayara . I have a grandfather living on Earth. He has been organic, but today he is totally mech . "  
Autobot Jetfire: "You want to do the ceremony bondmate?"  
Mariana: "Woe, woe, woe your darn! Do not rush me, huh! You know I love you, but we're young and we still have plenty of time to figure things out. (You hear gasps the audience about the beauty of love)"  
Autobot Blurr: "The fact that you're a human name bothers you?"  
Mariana: "Yes and no. My name is not surprising only in cybertronians but North Americans are surprised that my name is of Hebrew origin and means" lady of the gifts ", only that it is the Spanish version. The English version is Maryanne. but I like my name. My mother has good taste. "  
Autobot Bulkhead: "What is your life goal?"  
Mariana: "My dream is to become a master CyberNinja and have my own students."  
Autobot Ratchet: "Do you like being older sister?"  
Mariana: "Yes, even my sister being fully electric and enjoying scribbling the walls, I like to take care of her. This allows a greater sense of responsibility."  
Autobot Sari Sumdac: "What is your greatest regret?"  
Mariana: "Having answered Magnus crudely, Mom."  
Autobot Prowl: "What is your greatest achievement?"  
Mariana: "Strictly and uncomplainingly all obligations that you require me, Dad."  
Autobot Wheeljack: "Could you show your holoform?"  
Mariana: "Yes, doctor Wheeljack."  
At this point it appears a brunette girl with blue eyes, her hair was black , straight, lank and long with a yellow mecha, she wore a black jacket with yellow details and her belly was exposed , her cream colored skirt had yellow belts and two golden purses . She wore black boots with a yellow detail.  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, any more questions?  
Not? So it was a pleasure to answer almost all the questions. I hope everyone has been enlightening. A good night. "


End file.
